Crown of Clown
Crown of Clown is the 43rd chapter of Jun Mochizuki's Pandora Hearts. Synopsis Reim was making faces at Break, after learning that he'd lost his sight. Break proceded to kick Reim off his bed and revealed to him that he can still make out general shapes, though he said that it was an ability that would lose soon enough. Break seemed completely calm about the situation, something which baffled Reim. He explained that once he had gotten used to it, all would be the same as before, even stating that he could still kill without his sight, as he relied on other factors too. However when he thought of Sharon, Break became notably concerned. After hearing this Reim decided to help Break hide his condition, giving him three days to settle in, and taking over all his tasks that involved reading and writing. Reim told Break that he was was doing this partly to keep this issue from hurting Sharon, as he knew Break was worrying about her. He also said that doing this was part of his job, which Break took to mean that he's doing this because he's an advisor to a Duke. This however, angered Reim, causing him to call Break a moron and shouting that he's doing this because they were friends before promptly leaving. Reim left to talk to Rufus, but before he could he was tripped via tripwire by Oz who stated that he, Gil and Alice would be accompanying Reim to Rufus's estate. Sharon also demanded to go with them as well, saying that she has to move on, and that she needed to be more useful. When the group approached the two carriages, Oz told Alice to sit with Reim and Sharon in the first carriage while he and Gil took the second carriage. In the carriage, Oz asked Gil what he experienced in Sablier, saying that he knew Gil was lying when he said that he saw nothing. Oz knew that what Gil saw there shook him to his core and that when Gil called him "master" in Sablier, Oz knew something was wrong. Gilbert told him that he was still not yet ready to talk about it. Oz explained that in Sablier, his body began to change, that he had summoned B-Rabbit's scythe, and that his seal's continuous forward movement was strengthening the bond between him and Alice. Gil remarked that if Alice was killed soon, it would be possible that the Contract could still be broken without killing Oz. He then told Oz that in Sablier something was pushing him to kill Alice. When they finally reach the Barma estate, Oz told Gil that he would accept all his decisions but told him not to take too long. When the group entered the Barma Library, they found Rufus surrounded by books, concentrating deeply on one book in particular. Oz asked Rufus about the earthquake that occured on their way out of the Pit and even offered to trade information as payment, though Rufus stated that he did not wish to take anything from Oz this time around. However Rufus wished to tell a story to Oz. Rufus explained that Jack's body had been separated into five pieces, each of which were transformed into Seals by a group of sorcerers, one of whom was his ancestor. Rufus stated that the earthquake was caused by the breaking of one of the Seals. He explained that his ancestor, Arthur Barma, had wrote about his experiences of the Tragedy, the Seals, the sorcerers and much more in his diary. However ever since the Seals were separated the sorcerers had lost contact with one another and as such, their respective locations remained a mystery. Pandora had hoped to seek out the sorcerers before the Seals could be destroyed, but to no avail. Rufus then explained that he had found one of the sorcerers, a fact that the other dukes were currently unaware of. He said that the sorcerer's decendant resides in an estate around the Caleon countryside, not far from the village of Tor. Rufus told Oz to seek out the sorcerer and ask him about the Seals. Sharon interrupted them, clearly angered by the Rufus for keeping the other Dukes out of the loop with his valuable information, to which Rufus replied that the information was his "trump card" and he would tell the other Dukes when the need arose. This further angered Sharon who told him that everyone was not just one of his tools, to which the Duke quoted Break, saying, "using anything useful for my own sake,". This outraged Sharon who yelled at him for comparing himself to Break, stating that Break was someone who would never forget the existance of humans. Sharon's outbursts annoyed the Duke, who said that he should teach her to act like a lady, before summoning Dodo and attacking her with it. Oz rushed to shield Sharon from harm, but Gil stepped infront of both of them and used Raven to counter Dodo attack. Rufus admired Gil's strength and asked him if he had come to terms with what he had experienced in Sablier, to which Gil responded that it was none of his business. The group then departs, aside from Reim who stayed with his master. Rufus wondered if Oz is going to be useful to him and the final scene shifted to a woman who had just killed two Pandora members... Characters in order of appearance *Marie }} Terms Trivia *This chapter marks the first appearence of Glen Baskerville's fourth Black Feathered Chain, leaving only Owl to be shown. *This chapter also shows that Rufus Barma has a pet Lorikeet. Navigation Category:Manga